


Curve Ball

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, ash ketchum - Freeform, butt plug, gary oak - Freeform, pokeball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Dan gets carried away with his Pokémon fantasyI don't even know you guys. I'm a little bit sorry.





	Curve Ball

“Phiiiil!” Phil heard the call from the kitchen. “Phil! Phiiiiil!” Dan's usual whine was sounding pretty desperate. 

Phil opened the bedroom door. “I thought you were still asleep.”

Dan was in bed, stark naked, hovering on his hands and knees, his head hanging. Phil smirked, “Is this your way of asking for wake up sex?”

Dan’s head whipped around and he glared at Phil, “No. Shut up. I’m in crisis here!”

Phil smiled, unable to take Dan seriously in this compromising position, he assumed there had been a spider in the bed or something. He placed his hand on Dan’s lower back. “Sorry sorry, what happened? Got something stuck up there?” Phil laughed a big self satisfied laugh, throwing his head back. Dan flushed and groaned, dropping down to smoosh his face in the pillow. 

“Oh.” Phil slowly pulled his hand back. He hesitated to ask, prone to laughter as he was just then, but Dan wasn’t speaking up so, “um, what… um, did you…”

Dan propped up on his elbows, forehead in his hands, and slowly began to explain. 

“Remember that hentai we saw with Ash and Gary, all grown up, and the Pokeballs?”

Phil’s hand shot up to cover his mouth, stifling his gasp. “You didn’t?!”

Dan looked over his shoulder at Phil as if to say,  _ yeah I did. I totally did.  _

_ “ _ Daniel! We have an entire drawer full of expensive toys specifically designed to shove up your arse! Are you serious right now? You better not have used any of my Pokeballs. If my masterball is up there..”

“It’s not your masterball. It’s the ultra ball.” Poor Dan sounded so defeated bit it was lost on Phil.

“The ultra ball! Dan, I bought you that in Japan!”

Sheepish, Dan mumbled, “I know, that’s why I chose that one.”

Phil stood. “Oh great, I’m really touched Dan. You’re a true romantic.” Drawing in a breath, he surveyed the situation, calming down enough to see how pathetic Dan looked. “Alright, what should we do?”

“Just get it out Phil!”

“How am I supposed to do that? Can’t you just wait? Until you have to, you know?”

“Well, Phil,” Dan’s frustration bubbled to the surface. “Therein lies the problem. I’m a little corked up just now. What if it travels up and causes a blockage and I get an intestinal infection and die!”

“Oh for pete’s sake.” Rolling his eyes, Phil knelt behind his boyfriend, assuming a position that would hold far more promise any other day. He holds Dan’s arse by the cheeks and gently pulls it apart. 

“Looks normal Dan. I can barely tell you put anything up there. I guess it sort of swallowed it up.” Phil spoke with way too much glee and Dan let out a sad whimper. Grabbing a discarded bottle of lube from the bed, Phil slicked up two fingers. “I’m just gonna see how far up it is, ok?”

Dan nodded, “Don’t shove it further! Careful.” He had begun Googling on his phone and it wasn’t good. The prevailing advice was an immediate trip to hospital. There were warnings about potential damage, surgeries, general anesthesia. Phil slipped in two fingers together and soon bumped into the object of Dan’s affection. 

“There she is.” Phil announced, pretty proud of himself.

“Do NOT call it a she.” Dan grumbled. “RIP my dignity.”

Phil pulled his fingers out. “You aren’t bleeding or anything. Did it hurt?”

“No Phil, it didn’t bloody hurt. It felt fucking fantastic, that’s why I’m in this mess. And now, I just feel... full.”

“Well, it’s not that far up, but we should probably go to A&E.”

Dan covered his face and cried a mock sob into his hands. He stood carefully and begun his walk to the bathroom. 

“My belly is covered in my secret shame, I have to take a shower.”

Phil tried his best but the occasional giggle escaped. “Ok, I’ll get you some clothes and call ahead to explain. Maybe I can save you the embarrassment of going over it once we arrive.”

Dan waddled over to phil and gave him a small, sad kiss. “You are the best boyfriend in the world.” 

The call was hard to get through. Phil kept giggling and blushing and tripping on his words. The poor advice nurse kept apologizing for his own laughter, clearing his throat and asking for clarification for the chart. Phil finally finished the call and went to update Dan.

He sat down on the rug outside the shower. “So, babe, they had a suggestion. They said if it doesn’t work, we should go in. They said they’d use some sort of expander to equalize the pressure and that you’d probably want to be sedated.” 

Dan’s terrified face peeked out of the shower door. “Sedated?! EXPANDER!” Dan never missed an opportunity to joke about his kinks but this was no laughing matter. He looked well and truly frightened. “What did they suggest? I’ll do anything. Don’t make me go to their weird anal expansion hospital dungeon, Phil!”

“Dan, calm down. One thing at a time. Breathe.” He moved his hands up and down in the air to demonstrate a calming breath. “You are going to make it worse, clenching up, all stressed out.”

Dan took a breath, blowing out his exhale and listened. 

“They said to squat, nice and low, in the shower or over the toilet.”

Dan held the wall and squatted down, his heels lifting. “Ok.”

“Now breathe Dan, completely relax your bottom.” 

“Ew, don’t say bottom.”

“Sorry.” Phil spoke in his most soothing new age voice. “Completely relax your arsehole,” giggle, “imagine you’re about to get a good pounding,” giggle, “from your very well endowed boyfriend,” giggle.

“Goddamnit Phil, fuck off. Stop laughing and help me!”

“I’m sorry, I’m trying, ok.” Phil took a steadying breath. “Now, bear down.”

“Bear down?” Dan asked.

“Yeah, push it out.”

“They told you I should squat and try to shit out the pokeball?”

“Yes Dan, seems perfectly reasonable to me.”

“God bless the NHS.” Dan said, then he went quiet.

Phil began to worry a bit. “Stop if it hurts, Dan.”

“I will...mmh... though I think a little pain...ugh... on the exit is inevitable.” There was a shakey, high pitched aaah followed by a thud on the shower floor and that was that. 

Phil clapped in celebration. “You did it!”

“Phil. Let’s never speak of this.”

“Sure Dan, they said you should follow up with your doctor though.”

“Fat chance. Leave me now Phil. I need to be alone with my regret.”

 

They didn’t talk about it, though the many Pokemon references that came up per day were met with snickers from Phil and a sharp glare from a very pink cheeked Dan. Two weeks passed and Phil walked into the lounge. He tossed a long sleeve purple t-shirt into Dan’s lap. “Put this on and meet me in the bedroom.” Dan looked up, bewildered. As he walked away, Phil looked over his shoulder, “and take off your joggers.” 

 

Dan walked into the room, intrigued. As instructed, he was in just his pants and the purple shirt. 

Phil laid in bed, one hand behind his head. He wore his Ash hat and an exact replica of Ash Ketchum’s shirt that he had bought online, and that’s it. He bit his lip and raised his eyebrows, then held out his hand, revealing a rather large stainless steel butt plug. At it’s base, half a pokeball, perfectly molded and ready to show off.

“Ready for a challenge, Gary?” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or come say hi on Tumblr @allthephils


End file.
